Can't Feel You There
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Set in the 'Paths' verse. Blaire gets drunk and unleashes her feelings as she walks back to the motel room she shares with her brothers. One-shot! M for language! Please R&R!


**Summary: **Set in the 'Paths' verse. Blaire gets drunk and unleashes her feelings as she walks back to the motel room she shares with her brothers. One-shot! M for language! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Blaire Winchester. I don't own the lyrics in this fic either.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this fic! I feel like total crap. I thought things were looking up in my life. Oh, hell no. How wrong was I? I really hope more of you guys get into this series and read the two stories that are up in the 'Paths' series so far. Seasons 4 and 5 are really gonna kick things off with that series. Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Feel You There<strong>

Blaire's head felt heavy as she dragged herself away from the bar, taking her bottle with her. Throwing the last of the vodka down her neck she threw the bottle against the wall of an alley and staggering through the empty streets. Her will was wasting away slowly. So, so slowly, in a painful way. She laughed bitterly, thinking about the family she'd loved and lost, about the way people had expected her to drop everything for them and have been disappointed in her for the most stupid things.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me,  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.<br>Every step that I take is another mistake to you..." _

Dean and John. Particularly John with regards to her baby. She could never do a thing right for anyone. Guys left her, she often became a disappointment to her father, her brother hated it when she didn't do as he asked and she was never what anyone wanted. She stumbled onto the road, holding her arms out and taking in the cold of the night air as her voice grew louder.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you!" <em>

She was growing number by the day. Things were getting so bad she just didn't know how to deal with it any longer and she realised that her emotions would eventually just shut down and she wouldn't give a shit anymore. She'd be no good to anyone with no emotions but how much more pain and suffering would it take before she just broke completely. Grabbing a street light for support she got herself back onto the sidewalk and let out a soft giggle before continuing.

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<em>

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take!" <em>

Dean and Sam babied her, and that made her angry especially with Sam being younger than her. The little woman. She couldn't take their suffocating behaviour any more. Did they really think she couldn't take care of herself? Fucking idiots. She could look after herself a damn sight better than they could, and deep down, she knew that they were very much aware of that fact.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you!<br>And I know I may end up failing too!  
>But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you!" <em>

_Yes, Dean and Sam! _She thought. John had been disappointed in them too, not just her. John had high standards and sometimes his kids didn't live up to them. Oh, well! Blaire was really not able to give a fuck. She staggered again, wandering into the motel car park and spitting out a little vomit that filled her mouth suddenly.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you!<br>I've become so numb!  
>I've become so numb!" <em>

Upon hearing the loud singing from the parking lot, Dean and Sam had both got up to investigate where it was coming from. Dean looked through the drapes to see his sister singing her heart out in the parking lot.

"It's Blaire..." He said, looking around the room, "Get a blanket or something. She'll be freezing. And could you get the trash can and put it by the bed, please?"

Sam handed him a large blanket from the closet in the far corner of the room, and Dean slipped his boots on, trudging out into the cold and going towards his sister who was vomiting in the parking lot. It pained him so much to see her like that. Drunk and out of her mind. It wasn't like her to get out of control like this at all. She was normally better at keeping calm and not getting into this state.

"Okay, tiger." He said softly, "Let's get you inside..."

"Dean, I'm a singer!" Blaire cried, dramatically leaning backwards only for Dean to catch her, "We're dancing, Dean! Come for a dance!"

"Bed for you." Dean laughed, not appreciating the kiss she left on his lips, "Come on."

"M'not sleepy..." Blaire mumbled, holding onto her brother who wrapped the blanket around her and gathered her in his arms.

"Sure." Dean smirked, carrying her into the warmth of their room.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
